


Maybe I'll get drunk again, to feel a little love

by pieandwings



Category: Les, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandwings/pseuds/pieandwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y es justo en ese punto de no retorno, en el que Grantaire se da cuenta de ello; se da cuenta de que la vida es sólo una ironía y que un escéptico puede enamorarse de un soñador, pero un soñador nunca podrá hacerlo de un escéptico."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'll get drunk again, to feel a little love

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy un poco perdida porque soy nueva en esto de ao3, por eso el fic es muy corto y simple; me lo he tomado sólo como algo para empezar por aquí. Aún así, espero que os guste y...No sé, espero no cagarla mucho.

A Grantaire le gusta beber; le encanta. Le apasiona. Sentir el sabor dulce correteando por su garganta, emerger de entre la nostalgia de un pasado agrio y estremecerse por la súbita alegría que parece permanecer encerrada en una botella de vino. Un pequeño gran vicio que, poco a poco, ha ido perteneciéndole, como si fuera lo único que siente que es capaz de tener como suyo propio.

Pero, muy a parte del sabor, cuando Grantaire alcanza un nivel de embriaguez óptimo para que su realidad se distorsione lo suficiente como para que un rayo de felicidad entre en su oscuro corazón, a Grantaire le gusta beber por diversas razones más.

La distorsión de la imagen de Enjolras al verse reflejado en su botella, entremezclando el color oro de su pelo con el verde cristalizado de ella es una muy buena razón. Y si Grantaire pudiera ver más allá de los cuerpos, más allá de los corazones, juraría poder ver la botella fundiéndose con el color rojo del alma de Enjolras. Un rojo ardiente, deseoso, apasionado; un carmesí de esperanza ígnea tiñendo a la botella cetrina y mezclada con el cárdeno del sombrío vino, dándole una razón para seguir viviendo. Una razón más para seguir soñando.

Y sí, es irónico, porque no hay mayor juego para el destino que jugar a las ironías. Y es justo en ese punto de no retorno, en el que Grantaire se da cuenta de ello; se da cuenta de que la vida es sólo una ironía y que un escéptico puede enamorarse de un soñador, pero que un soñador nunca podrá hacerlo de un escéptico.

Porque la vida es sarcástica, eclipsada por esa crueldad áspera como el sabor de un café frío y agrio al pasar por su garganta. Por eso Grantaire no bebe nunca café. No necesita una dosis diaria que le despierte de la realidad, que le golpee de tal manera que no pueda volver a levantarse.

_No._

Necesita una copa de vino que le mienta; que crea posible que el vino puede llegar a ser café. Que la barricada no caerá. Que algo perecedero puede llegar a ser eterno.

Que Enjolras, bajo esa capa de frialdad revolucionaria y candente, bajo ese fajo de miradas desesperadamente inexplicadas, le ama.

_Que el soñador también puede enamorarse del escéptico._


End file.
